Dawning Forever
by I-Love-Edward-1
Summary: What happens after Eclipse? Will Edward and Bella get married without complications? What will Jacob do without Bella? Well READ!
1. Chapter 1 Running

**A/N : This is my first fan fic. Please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I really be on a fansite for it? Use your brains people.**

Chapter 1- Running

Jacob's POV

I kept running.

I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave the awful thoughts of losing Bella .

It was bad enough that the bloodsucker was going to turn her into a disgusting leech like himself,

but did Leah really have to bring up the possibility that he might be too tempted and kill her?

Now her changing was terrible - a true tragedy and waste - but the chance that he may kill her put a burning taste in my mouth and a red haze that was nearly blinding.

However, this was not the greatest factor for me running in my huge wolf body as far as I could from anyone who could say Bella's name and send a ripple of agony through my already tortured heart.

The reason I left was to get away from the truth of it all: Bella was going to marry that thing ... her Edward.

I mean it wasn't completely personal, the hate I felt toward Edward. We're natural enemies.

I'm a werewolf.

He's a vampire.

Every time we werewolves come close to any vampire, even their icy, sickly-sweet, smell triggers the instinct to rip. To tear. To kill.

These days I try not to think about Bella, but it seems unavoidable.

Just today Edward sent me a wedding invite- against Bella's wishes- saying :

Jacob,

I'm breaking the rules by sending you this.

She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want you to feel obligated in any way.

But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob

Thank you - for her - for everything.

Edward

This letter was between layers and layers of see-through flowered paper - much too expensive for Forks.

I tell you this vamp is into gloating.

Why the hell would he ask me that?

I f anyone should be asking, it should be Bella . On normal, not done-up paper; in her normal, casual handwriting.

But this damn vampire will marry her, whisk her away, then turn her into one of _them_.

But I won't let that happen.

I'll fight till her heart stops beating.


	2. Chapter 2 Love

**A/N : Second chapter !!! I hope you like it !!!**

Chapter 2- Love

Bella's POV

" Bella!" Alice called frantically with a hundred color swatches in her arms.

"Yes Alice?" I answered.

"What color do you want to match with the black tablecloths at the reception?"

"Gold. To match Edward's eyes." I said.

"Perfect! I should have thought of that! You're a genius Bella!" Alice exclaimed, turning on her heal and dancing gracefully to the phone to call the flower shop for red roses, then the interior decorator to make topaz colored curtains.

After, she hung up and ran upstairs; blurring from her speed.

The moment Alice was out of sight, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

I instinctively knew they belonged to Edward, my true love and my only reason for living.

I twisted myself around and found myself around and found myself staring into warm topaz.

I blushed as I often do when he looks at me like I'm the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

He is the most beautiful person _I_ have ever seen.

His bronze hair, his alabaster-pale skin, the marble span of his forehead, his square jaw, and lastly - his eyes.

They could capture the heart of anyone.

Namely me.

However, this was only his skin-deep beauty.

His inner beauty was the thing that appeals to me most. He is unselfish, kind, loving, forgiving - even when I don't deserve his forgiveness.

Before I could remember my train of thought he was kissing me.

My heartbeats accelerated, and I found myself losing control.

I twisted my fingers in his hair and glued myself to him.

His cool breath was flooding my head ...

"Careful love." Edward said, reminding me to control myself. _Again_.

"Edward." I pouted.

"Bella my self control isn't so much greater than yours, so could you please make an effort to help keep yourself safe?" he asked.

"Fine," I said exasperated, "You know Edward, I really cannot wait until I'm a vampire so we don't have to be careful with such silly things."

"I know Bella, be patient," Edward said in his velvet voice, "You'll be one soon enough."

"Okay." I gave up.

"Bella, it's getting late, let me take you back to Charlie's." he suggested .

I nodded in unwilling agreement.

Edward took me to my truck and opened the passenger-side door for me, taking the driver's without asking.

He began driving- always too fast- down the long, curving driveway.

We said nothing but we held hands, and I couldn't help noticing that he kept looking down at the ring on my finger and smiling triumphantly; happy to finally get it on me.

We got to my house and came in.

"I'm home Dad!" I called.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward!" he called back from the living room, watching sports of course.

When Edward came back after six months of being away, Charlie would only let him stay over from 7:00 to 9:30.

See Charlie thought that Edward was to blame for me going temporarily insane those long months without him.

I shivered thinking of that lonely, numb, unfeeling time.

But since we told Charlie about our engagement he has been trying his best to keep the sarcastic edge out of his voice when he was talking to my Edward.

"How are the wedding plans going?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Good, we are matching the black tablecloths with red and gold flowers." I answered.

"That's nice, what color suit should I wear Bella?" he questioned.

"Oh, come on Dad - you don't have to dress up. Just wear some sweats or something."

"The wedding won't be big," Edward resolved, talking for the first time since we arrived,

"Just maybe forty people at most."

"Well, thanks, I'm glad the preparations are going well," Charlie stated.

"Hey Dad, what do you want for dinner?"

"You pick, Bells."

"Okay. Come help me Edward." I said cheerily.

"No I want to talk to him right now. Edward can help you later." Charlie said.

"Fine." I said feeling nervous for Edward.

What was Charlie going to say to him?


	3. Chapter 3 Little Talk

**A/N : Next chapter !!! WOO HOO!!! I hope you like it!!!**

Chapter 3- Little Talk

Edward's POV

I was sitting on the couch and Charlie was on his lazy-boy. I could here Bella in the kitchen stirring pasta, I knew - thanks to my sensitive hearing

I braced myself for the conversation brewing in Charlie's head .

My future father-in-law cleared his throat ready to begin.

"Edward," he began," I'm sorry that I have been so bitter toward you. Now I realize I was wrong and it wasn't your fault. You didn't choose to leave Bella, and you couldn't have helped the way she handled it."

That hurt. I cringed inwardly, but kept the same confident features on my face, not quite able to keep the pain from my eyes.

"It's okay Edward, I'm done with that part. I just want to have a man-to-man talk ," Charlie reassured me, "Well, first of all, I'd like to know why you want to marry my daughter."

"Well Charlie, The first time I laid my eyes on her, I knew she would change my life in some way forever. However, as time went by I realized I had underestimated her power to change my life. Not only did she change my life in one way but in every way. Every particle of my being yearns to have my ring on her finger, where it will stay forever if I have anything to do with it.

She will marry me by next month and I promise you Charlie that I will love her for eternity, and any man on the planet who thinks otherwise is a fool." I told him

" I don't doubt you love her Edward, but you are so young. What do you possibly have planned for your futures?" Charlie questioned.

"Charlie, we will both be going to college as many years as we please with me paying for the tuition - against her will of course - but, hey what's mine is hers. I'll get a house for us, any house she wants, and anything else your daughter desires."

"Wow Edward that's a lot to of things to do for her. What do you want in return?" Charlie inquired.

"Her love is enough, that's all I could ever hope for." I countered.

"Edward, I can see that you love Bella, and I believe you deserve her more then anybody I could have chosen for her myself. You have my blessing."

Wasn't expecting that.

"Really Charlie?!" I exclaimed, "I have to tell Bella!"

I ran into the kitchen at human speed, picking Bella up and spinning her around; looking into her beautiful face.

"Bella we've got your father's blessing!" I nearly shouted, ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh, that is so wonderful Edward!" Bella shrieked, equally elated, "We have to go tell the others the good news!" She said, bubbling with happiness.

"Yeah, let's go!" I exclaimed.

We said a quick good-bye to Charlie and were of to tell the others.

**A/N** **So did you like it?! I hope you did!!!**

**I'll try to write more chaps later!**

**Please review! I luv you peoples!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ticked

**A/N: Hey peoples!!!** **I am so glad that I am ungrounded!!!**

**Being away from you lovely little things was very nearly painful for me.**

**I hope you like this chapter!!! **

Chapter 4- Ticked

Jacob' POV

It was getting late and I didn't know where I was. Canada maybe?

I was thinking of turning around- I couldn't leave Billy- when the wolves tuned into my thoughts.

"C'mon Jake, it's getting late!" Quil exclaimed in my head.

"Yeah Jacob, Billy's worried!" Embry agreed

"No guys, I'm not going back," I stated calmly, "Not just to be reminded again."

"Jacob, come home now." I recognized Sam's voice. His command was greater than the others. I could not ignore this one.

"Fine Sam." I thought reluctantly, turning around and beginning to sniff my way back.

"Oh, and Jacob?" Sam said.

"What Sam?" I answered, annoyed.

"You know what you said to Leah today?" Sam asked chuckling.

Uh-Oh.

Sam stopped laughing, every trace of humor left from his tone.

"You know I don't like any of you to bother Leah. That was wrong Jacob. Why would you do that?" Sam inquired, getting angry now.

"Hey, cruel statement of lost love for another." I countered, ticked that no one cared about my problems.

"Oh, poor Jacob lost Bella, and now she's all he can think about." This was a different voice. I hadn't even noticed when Sam tuned out and Leah came on.

"Shut the hell up Leah because you are the same with Sam. Drooling at the sight of him. How pathetic." I counterattacked.

Leah was angry now.

"Well, Bella's getting married!" she yelled in my head.

"So is Sam!" I yelled back.

"I hate you Jacob Black! You can rot in-" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bye Leah!" I interrupted her rude remark by turning human.

Crap, I left my clothes on my lawn before I changed. I sent a shiver down my spine and turned back into a wolf. I ran, sniffing my way home.

When I got home it was 2:00 in the morning.

I found my clothes were strewn across the grass, and I changed into my human form once again, picked up all of my discarded clothing, and made a mad dash to the door; trying to avoid being seen walking completely naked in my backyard.

**A/N That would just be creepy. Oh and a slight bit disturbing.**

**You may experience: headaches backaches, heartaches, trauma, depression, blindness, sensitivity to heat or you may obtain suicidal thoughts.**

**If you think you have any of these symptoms, sorry not my problem; you looked!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!!! I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Open Opinions

1**A/N: Yay next chapter!!! Sorry I've taken so long. I've had a LOT of schoolwork.**

**Ugh! I**** hate**** math!!! Oh well- I hope you like this chapter!!!**

Chapter 5- Open Opinions

Emmett's POV

Yeah, finally! Bella's gonna be part of the family!

My bro did good. He got one _awesome _chick!

I'm not even playing when I say I'm glad Edward had enough self-control not to kill Bella.

Everything's so much more fun with her around!

Rose don't feel the same though.

Rosalie's POV

I don't have any personal issues with Bella. I'm just mad that she has the choice to stay human, and is choosing against it. I would do anything to trade what I am, for the chance to be mortal again.

Bella just doesn't get how great she has it. My beauty, Emmett, and money are all I have.

How could she want that?

Jasper's POV

I think Bella is cool.

I love her like she is already my sister.

However my damn thirst keeps me from having any fun.

I can be around her though...from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6 Dress Up

1**A/N: Next chapter - sing song voice** - **YIPPEE!!!**

**I love you guys!!!**

Chapter 6- Dress up

Oh my gosh! Bella and Edward got Charlie's blessing!

"Come on Bella, try on your dress we need to make sure it fits!" I commanded dragging her through the door of my room.

"Alice," Bella complained, "You already know how it fits!"

"Yes but I'd like to see how it looks again." flipping the conversation with ease.

"Fine Alice." Bella said, exasperated that she couldn't argue.

"Good." I said with finality, pulling the dress ever-so-gently over Bella's head. I buttoned the back and tied the bow.

"It looks beautiful Bella. Put on the shoes." I complimented and ordered in my rapid tongue.

"Ugh!" Bella complained unnecessarily. I had already foreseen she would put them on.

"Fine Alice. I'll put the stupid shoes on to amuse you."

"Thanks Bella." I said cooly.

Bella slipped the white satin heals on and then quite literally out of nowhere, Esme and Rosalie appeared in the room. Esme had her hand covering her mouth. Rosalie was standing just as coldly as she usually is around Bella.

"You look beautiful Bella." I said breathless now

"Edward will be speechless at the alter." Esme whispered, sounding as if- if she wasn't a vampire of course- she would have cried.

"You look nice Bella." Rosalie said, her hostility momentarily clearing.

Esme and Rosalie were both going to be bridesmaids at the wedding. I'd be the maid of honor. Edward's groom's men would be Carlisle and Jasper. Emmett would be his Best man.

"Here Bella, read this with Edward later. Cross out the ones you don't want." I said.

Saying that I gave Bella and envelope with rough draft invitation ideas.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said slipping out of the shoes, then the dress. She sighed.

"I know I feel sad watching you take them off too." I said.

"It's not that. The shoes were killing me!" she told me, with yet another sigh of relief.

"Anything for the price of beauty." I said, making sure she knew she'd be wearing the shoes no matter what they felt like. They were so pretty!

"Bye Alice, see you tomorrow!" Bella said, pulling on her boring jeans and a T-shirt and walking out my bedroom door.

I sighed, "Time for another make over." I muttered once I was sure her dull human senses wouldn't hear me.


	7. Chapter 7 List

**A/N Hey everyone!!! Sorry I took so long updating. Well I hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am ****Twilight's**** #1 fan, not it's #1 author.**

Bella's POV

"Edward!" I half-shouted when I saw him standing in the doorway of his bedroom. I ran to him and he extended his arms so that just as I was about to slam into him, he swept me up into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"What should we do now love?" Edward asked me.

"Let's go to our meadow, okay?" I answered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Edward said staring into my ordinary eyes, but looking into them as if my eyes told him everything I said instead of my lips.

He picked me up and ran down the stairs, through the door, and out into the woods. As I held on tightly, perched on his back- kissing his ice-cold neck occasionally- I was happy. I thought about getting married next month, and no longer shuddered at the thought. I wanted to get married now. To belong to him in every way before he turned me into a vampire. I loved him ten times more- no a million times more- than anyone or anything.

We got to our meadow within minutes of leaving the house.

"Edward," I said, "Alice gave me an envelope and told me to read it with you."

"Open it," Edward told me.

It was a list saying:

Invited to wedding

Charlie

Renee & Phil

Carlisle

Esme

Emmett

Jasper

Rosalie

Alice (me!)

Angela & Ben

Jessica & Mike

Lauren, Conner, Eric, & Tyler

Jacob & the werewolves

Tanya & our friends from Denali

Emily

Billy

Sue

"Let's keep everyone except Lauren," Edward said, "She doesn't like you very much and vice versa."

"True," I agreed, "But how about Tanya and the rest in Denali?" I questioned.

"What about them?" Edward inquired.

"Don't they hold a grudge against the werewolves?" I asked once the ripple of topaz in his eyes hardened enough for my breath to ease away from hyperventilation, and my heart to slow it's pace.

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure Jacob and the werewolves, and the Denali clan get along at the wedding. I'll just send Jacob another invitation-" I cut him off.

"Edward!" I very nearly shrieked, "I told you not to!"

"Oops," he muttered then said more clearly, "Sorry Bella, really, but don't you think Jacob would want the chance to come and see you happy, before he can't see you at all?" he inquired, cheating by means of his smoldering eyes.

"No fair Edward!" I exclaimed, indignant and flushed with anger, "I don't think you have the small portion of your brain that tells you to listen to Bella. Remember "Bella Talking Time" a little while ago when I told you-" I was interrupted by the sheer closeness of Edward's body.

He had his arms wrapped around me and was pulling me into a lying position on his lap, my head in his arms, my body lying limp and breathless across him.

I was just about to remember how to breathe when Edward kissed me. This was not so hesitant as his usual displays of affection. Unexpectedly his fingers twisted into my hair, and he was breathing just as hard as I was for once; the kiss was persuasive.

Too persuasive.

I had to break away from his cool, smooth lips; but his lips didn't want to leave mine. So I didn't want to force him away right?

I waited until he was finished, then I said, "Whatever Edward if he wants to come he can but we can't force him!"

"Good enough Bella," he said politely still close and holding me tightly.

I smiled, reaching up and caressed his beautiful, heavenly face.

He closed his eyes and smiled, relieved.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**Please Review! If I don't get 10 reviews for this chapter, next chapter won't go up for a week!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Leah

**A/N: Sorry I took so long updating! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 8- Leah

Jacob's POV

Crap, only a month left.

One month, two deadlines.

One month, two life-altering cataclysmic events that could not only ruin my pathetic excuse for a life; but Bella's and anyone else's near, dear, or admiring of her. Not that she cares how her marrying, then changing into a vile bloodsucker will leave the rest of us to fare.

I will personally be heartbroken. No, worse. My heart will be ripped viciously out of my chest the moment she says "I do".

If I had to describe Bella in one well-written sentence, it would be something like: "Bella is a cruelly beautiful, terribly heartbreakingly lovely girl who has stolen my reason for living and refuses to give it back to me." Yeah. Something along those lines.

I refuse- almost to the point of inability- to let him take her in either of those ways. So if you ask me if I'm going to the wedding, I'll be like "Hell yeah, I'm going to the wedding!"

Because if I don't go to it, I won't get to speak. Then I'll have to forever hold my piece. And I do mean that quite literally, so I'm making damn sure that my words are heard before she is bound to him within the confines of holy (yeah, right) matrimony.

"Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful with the table?" my dad, Billy, said with an increase of annoyance on the dining tables behalf.

"Dad, I'm just upset." I said calmly with effort to conceal the reaction of annoyance in my own voice.

"Oh, about her again? You know Jake, we did warn her. Anything she does now is up to her. You don't need to worry about her because she obviously doesn't care about her own safety anymore." Billy said, his attempted soothing words wasted.

"Shut up old man." I muttered so low that I had trouble hearing what I said myself.

Just then there was a rhythmic tapping on the door. I jumped up and yanked the door open in one aggravatingly smooth movement.

My eyes went through a course of ambivalent feelings, then settling on acute irritation.

"What is it Leah?" I questioned, sarcasm spiking my curiosity.

Leah winced. "Um...sorry Jacob, about the other day. That was mean. Really, truly mean. I will never do it again because I realize now that our situations are extremely alike. Oh, and Emily helped me make you these, that's the only reason they're edible. My cooking sucks! I just wanted to make up for being such a witch to you." Leah babbled, however I saw the sincere apology in her eyes.

"Thanks Leah." I said, taking the foil-covered plate and uncovering one corner.

I could smell what it was before I had a chance to look. Double chocolate chip cookies, my favorite.

"Come on in Leah." I said, "I'm sure you would like some."

"Yeah, thanks Jake." Leah said, her eyes wide with surprise.

We sat down at the little table where Billy still sat, not finished with his dinner.

"Oh hi Leah!" Billy said, his tone mirroring her surprised expression.

"She brought cookies." I explained.

"That is very kind Leah." Billy said, thankful and confused.

I uncovered the plate and laughed. I had been right about the cookies being double chocolate chip, but they were drizzled with caramel and were shaped in cookie-cutter wolf forms.

"They look like me!" I laughed again. Billy and Leah laughed too.

"Here guys." I said, holding the plate out to both of them.

Billy tuned it down, patting his stomach and rolling away to his room. Leah took one, and then smiled mockingly,"I swear I didn't poison them." she said jokingly, but just to make sure I waited for her to take the first bite before I shoved mine into my mouth whole.

"Mmmmm," I sighed, "these cookies are amazing Leah!"

"You can thank Emily for that. I provided the mixing expertise." she murmured, "I guess I have to leave now. My mom will be worried sick." She added, then walked away waving as she closed the door.

Leah really isn't bad. Just misunderstood. I thought to myself.

**A/N: I got bored so I'm posting this. Sorry about it's boring-ness, but this is kind of a filler. The story will be better by the next chapter. I'll have it posted by either tonight or tomorrow morning.**


	9. Chapter 9 Planning

**A/N: Sorry about not updating these last couple of days. Chapter nine is up!**

Chapter 9- Planning

Alice's POV

Wedding! It's all I ever think about.

I can't even. Finish sentences because. I'm so excited!

"Bella. Edward," I asked, " What do you guys want to eat at the reception?"

"Italian." Edward answered, "Not that I'll eat."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Bella answered sarcastically.

Italian it is then." I said ignoring Bella's request and picking Edward's, "Where do you want to go for your honeymoon?" I asked winking at Bella and giggling as she blushed.

"Concord, New Hampshire?" Edward asked, looking at Bella, "We should become familiar with the area."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Edward!" Bella exclaimed, making me think she had something reasonable in mind, "Holiday Inn, Alice." she said sinking that thought.

"You're going to Concord then!" I said, refusing to allow bella to pop my happy balloon, "Presidential suite right?" I asked, "You'll have to go to a hotel while you're there kay?!" I said turning on my heel and walking away. I wonder if that was rude? I already knew they would go, so why bother wasting so many words when I could be using moments to plan what kind of drinks they'll have at the wedding?

They are both technically minors so they can't drink wine. Coke is too casual. Apple cider could work. It sort of looks like an alcoholic beverage.

Then there is the question of a flower-girl. None of us know anyone young enough to be one. What will we do?

Aha! I know! Machines on the ceiling that blow out flower petals! Perfect.

Ring bearer?

Ugh! My happy balloon is_ so_ popped!

Dang it, Bella, why don't you know any kids?!

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It's a filler. The chapters will get better.**

**I'll update soon!**


End file.
